MedicNin
by inogirl13
Summary: ShikaIno twoshot  Rated M to be safe, and mild limes.
1. Chapter 1

**Medic-Nin**

**By: inogirl13**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I was minding my own business in my apartment. My girlfriend was out, I had no missions for the first time in weeks, and all I wanted was a nap. I felt my mind barely slipping off into a nice dream when my phone rang.

I groaned, and debated whether or not to let it go to voice mail, but then a wretched thought crossed my mind. The one time I don't answer my phone, it'll be my mother and I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't sit and listen to what she deemed "pertinent information." So I dragged my head up from my warm pillow and lugged my phone out of my jeans pocket: Ino.

Oh great. I could kiss my nap goodbye now. No doubt she wants something. Before I could answer, she was leaving a message. I picked up just as she was beginning, "Hey Shika, I don't know why you're not answering, but I'm outside your building and I need you to buzz me in. I tried a couple times but it must be broken or something. So, uh, I'll call you in a few minutes. Could you hurry up? I'm getting tired, and it's cold."

Oh boy, this was going to be fun. I slugged out of bed and to my door. A deep sigh escaped my lips before I heavily pressed my thumb to the buzzer, letting the blonde monster in the building. What have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

I could hear Ino long before she got to my door. She makes such a raucous everywhere she goes, but today it was much louder. When she pushed opened the door, I saw why.

She carried a bag of clinking vials and held 3 wooden bowls under her arm with 2 mysterious bags flopping in them. She quickly found my kitchen counter and dropped everything down with a loud thump. I snapped the door closed and realized her attire.

"Why the hell didn't you wear a jacket? It's October." She huffed.

"Builds stamina. Now help me set up." She began to pull the vials out of her bags.

"What is all this for?" I said as I neglected to obey her command.

"I need help practicing some medic-nin techniques."

"You're still learning new stuff? You aren't done yet?" She turned around and winked at me with a sly smile on her pink lips, "We can't all have a 200 IQ, Shikamaru."

Did she actually just compliment me? It was quiet for a minute or two and I could tell she was uncomfortable with the kind manor she'd had with me. I decided to cut her a break.

"I won't have you doing weird things to my body. Medic-nin techniques are for the injured and ill, not the healthy." Ino rolled her eyes and swung her pony tail around. I could tell she was back to normal by how quick she was to argue.

"It's only a few skin regimens!" She snapped as she crossed her arms and popped her hip out. It would be so easy to give in to her, and far less troublesome, but I was not going to let her put some weird ointment on me and have me break out in hives or something. I watched her beautiful blue eyes flame with frustration, the perfect curve of her hips, and said no. I saw the anger flash in her eyes.

"Come on Shikamaru! Honestly, don't you trust me?" I sighed at that question. Either way, I would end up in trouble. She didn't wait for me to answer as she moved towards me, put her hands on my shoulders, and forced me to sit down on my grey linen couch. I stood up in extremely uncomfortable proximity to her.

"No." I said, trying to sound firm. Apparently, with no effect, because she pushed me back down even more forcefully. I grabbed her arms and the battle began: a tangle of arms, struggling in a tug of war. Eventually she had me pinned and her tight ponytail had let a few golden tresses fall free, tickling my face. Her eyes went big and her full lips pouted—and do I see tears forming? She whispered in the sexiest voice I've ever heard from her, "Please, Shika-kun?" I groaned in annoyance, partly at her closeness to my body, and partly at what I was about to do. "Fine," I said, trying my best to avoid eye contact with her. She smiled that thousand-watt smile and climbed off me. As if thinking I might try to escape again, she looked back at me with that same smile on her face. I tried to avoid staring at her fully developed hips swinging away from me.

She emptied the two mysterious bags into two bowls and began mashing them with a kunai she'd had hidden in her outfit. I was slightly relieved I didn't resist her further. She startled me when she began a conversation in a totally normal tone, as if she hadn't just been straddling me.

"So how's life been?" Kami, I never will understand her. I murmured a troublesome and she still continued normally. "And how's Temari?" Now, at this question, her voice hitched a little. I always knew she never like Temari, but I never figured out why. Every time she was brought up, Ino would tense up. The last thing I wanted was Ino dealing with medicine on my body while she was upset. I avoided the topic.

"Why'd you pick me for this?" She must not have cared that I changed the subject because she sighed heavily and said, "Everyone's just so busy. I knew if anyone would avoid being busy, it'd be you. And besides we haven't seen each other in so long. Me with Sai and you with…I just thought we could catch up."

I chuckled a little bit, "By mutilating my body?" She walked over to me with a bowl of a strange brown mixture.

"I promise nothing will happen," she giggled lightly. "Alright now, take off your shirt." I'm sure my eyes bugged out because she laughed and said, "I've seen you shirtless, Shika. It's no big deal." I suppose she's right, but that doesn't mean it isn't strange. Taking off my shirt after being injured during a mission and stripping in front of Ino alone in my apartment were two completely different scenarios. Nevertheless, I slowly lifted up my shirt. Ino gasped.

"Shikamaru! What the hell happened?" She lightly laid her hand on a bruise I must've gotten on my last mission.

"It's a good thing I came, Shika-kun." I stared at her with no emotion and she handed me the bowl. "Eat this," she said. I tenderly placed the strange concoction on my tongue. It was bitter and hard, like a peanut shell. I took a couple of mouthfuls and sat the bowl down on the floor next to me. She made her way back to the counter and started to shake up a small bottle of white liquid. She squirted some out on her finger and moved towards me.

"Whoa, whoa, what is that?" She huffed, "It's just cream, rose water, and lime juice. It's all natural." I relaxed a little. Fruit and plants can't hurt too bad, right? She knelt down next to me and began to smooth it over my lips. Oh it felt so good. The cream and soft and her fingers were warm. I had to fight not to moan at her smooth touch. I suddenly cursed myself for not changing into pants with a little thicker material. Thankfully, she didn't notice and sat the vile down on my counter. "Now you need to use that nightly." I groaned at her. To make her appeal even stronger, she put her finger in her mouth and slowly licked the remaining fluids off her fingers. Oh why did it have to be creamy white?

"Alright, last thing I have to practice." She mixed a strange purple liquid in the other bowl. I saw her blend the ingredients together until it was a grainy lotion type substance. She wiped her hands off on a paper towel, wet it, and joined me again on the couch. "What's this stuff for?"

She chuckled and softly said, "It relieves stress and helps against effects of aging."

"Ino, we're 18. I don't think we need wrinkle cream yet." She smiled meekly, a word I never thought I'd affiliate with the confident blonde. I felt my face turn bright red as her soft hands ran the cream along my stomach. Was it getting hot in here? She had her legs crossed so her skirt rode up her smooth pale thighs, and I could almost imagine her bare, large chest hiding beneath her purple top. Why am I thinking like this? This is Yamanaka Ino: loud, annoying, bossy Ino. Before I could do something I'd regret Ino removed her hands. Oh thank goodness. It was over. I wouldn't ruin our friendship, and my relationship with Temari…and hers with Sai. I sighed in relief. I saw her take hold of the wet paper towel and softly wipe off the excess lotion that hadn't dissolved into my skin. Oh no, she had that look again…"Shikamaru…I…I have something to tell you…"

…those sparkling eyes, those plump lips, that long golden hair, those womanly curves…I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped us so that I was on top of her. I didn't care anymore; there was an animal inside of me that was now savagely breaking out. I gripped the top of her shirt and ripped it in two. Her eyes went wide and a sudden gasp escaped her. I ravished at her beautiful breasts swelling out of her black lacy bra. My hands were shaking as I leaned down to place a harsh kiss on her chest. I almost didn't hear when the door opened…

* * *

Reviews keep me going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Medic-Nin**

**By: inogirl13**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ino apparently heard it and scrambled out from under me, struggling to hold the bits of her ripped shirt over her chest. Her pony tail was barely up and her face was flushed. She truly looked beautiful with any emotion, even fear. Unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy her beauty because a very angry Temari stood at the door, groceries bulging from under both her arms. I'm pretty sure smoke was coming out of her ears and flames were forming beneath her eyes. I was frozen, positioned on the couch, the space where Ino was still formed under my body. I'm sure Temari was speechless, and why wouldn't she be? She just found a beautiful woman under her steady boyfriend. Ino rushed to reattach her shirt as best as possible and scuttled out the door. I muttered a troublesome as I watched her stunning figure scurry away.

* * *

I don't really blame Temari for kicking me out, even if it was my apartment. Hell, I didn't even expect to do that. I mean, Ino's beautiful and all, but she's Ino: the troublesome, irritating woman that I've known ever since we were little kids. I guess she is a woman now isn't she? I don't like thinking like that…but it's so hard to ignore her now that she's not a little girl.

It really is cold outside, and Temari didn't even let me grab a jacket. I'm out here in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt (and I only have the t-shirt because I managed to snatch it up before she could slam the door in my face). It just hit me, as I stand at the turn to the street that leads to Ino's apartment, that I have no where to stay. I could go to Chouji if he weren't away on a mission. I could go to my parents if my mother wasn't such a bother. Other than that, I had no one else I trusted to stay with.

Being anti-social sucks.

I didn't want to go to Ino's because she'd probably yell at me for coming on to her like that. She'd rub it in my face that I almost ruined a lifelong friendship. She'd tell me that she loves Sai—the ninny little wuss—and that there never was, and never will be an "us." She'd look at me with those deep cerulean eyes and cross her arms over her flawless body and push me away. Even when I imagined her breaking my heart, she turns me on. I cursed inwardly at my ultra thin pajama pants, and quickly put disturbing thoughts in my head as I ran up to Ino's building and she buzzed me up.

Chouji in a barbecue eating contest.

Push open the door to the lobby.

Sai getting his arse kicked!

Wait for the elevator.

Sai with Ino…

Ride the elevator alone.

Sai and Ino kissing…

Shuffle curiously down her hall.

Sai and Ino making love…

Find her door.

Making love with Ino…

Come face to face with the buxom blonde.

I'm not very good at this.

* * *

"Um hi…" she spoke tenderly, keeping her head down. I coughed and said, "Hey. Can I come in?"

She fidgeted for a few seconds then quickly pulled the door open to let me in. I'd been in her apartment before, but today was possibly the first time I'd really seen it. The gentle cream walls and flowing lavender curtains glowing around the harsh fall scene outside, the plush suede brown couch and warm gold lamps. How could she live so soothingly and act so ruthlessly?

She leaned on the door as she closed it, pressing her body to the dark wood. I noticed she'd changed her clothes. She now stood before me in black sweat pants, a white tank top, and jewel purple silk robe. Her hair was completely down and floated around her angelic face. I could see red under eyes and the frailty in them, and immediately felt compelled to embrace her. How could someone so strong appear so powerless? I suppose I didn't have Yamanaka Ino as dialed in as I thought…

"I'm sorry, Ino…" I started, ready to fully explain my actions.

"No. Don't." She brought her delicate hand up to her lips and giggled faintly. I furrowed my brow; hadn't she just been crying?

"Where are you staying?" She asked easily, as if we were lifelong friends who hadn't just been on top of each other.

"Well…nowhere right now." I saw tears well in her eyes, and she walked towards me. I didn't know what was happening to her; one minute she was giggling and asking about where I'd be living, and the next she was crying and wrapping her arms around me.

It felt good to have her near me again, but I have a girlfriend…_had_a girlfriend, now probably. She placed her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel her breath hot on my skin. If she didn't know I was aroused now, she'd never know. Kami, why does she do this to me?

"Shikamaru, I can't believe you'd be so stupid…" I held back my light anger, and pushed her away from me slightly.

"I mean honestly, where was your 200 IQ? Coming on to me when your girlfriend would be home any minute…you trying to make me look like a homewrecker?"

I laughed and said, "You can't wreck a home that was wrecked when you got there…"

She smiled widely and tightened herself around me once more. I couldn't help but wind my arms securely around her little waste. "You have such a nice smile…"

Complimenting me again? I don't get her…

"What about Sai? Won't he be home soon?" Kami, I hoped not.

"Oh well we kind of…broke up…I couldn't have Konoha thinking I was some loser who got dumped!"

There was a lot of silence and I realized I hadn't let go of her and she was staring up at me intensely.

And I just had to be an idiot and ruin it, "What was that brown stuff you gave me?"

She chuckled and said, "It heals bruises…and if prepared right…" she stood on her tip toes and whispered huskily in my ear, "…acts as a sex stimulant."

I decided to be playful, "And just how do you know it was me that wanted you or the stimulant taking over?"

She giggled, pulling me on top of her on the couch, "Oh please. I'm no idiot. This wouldn't have been the first time."


End file.
